Statesman's Task Force
On 1-3-09 several members of the Justice Force and Baseline banded together as Task Force Freedom to undertake the most dangerous of missions under the direction of the hero Statesman. Having learned that the villain Lord Recluse would soon complete the mysterious structure known only as “The Web,” Statesman sent Task Force Freedom to the Web Fab, a factory island near Grandview, where the heroes disrupted production of The Web as well as captured Arbiter Sands, the overseer of the facility. Blueprints found on Sands indicated that the mad scientist Dr. Aeon was behind the design of The Web device. Next the heroes stealthily slipped into Aeon Labs undetected via help from the Portal Corporation for the express purpose of capturing Dr. Aeon. The insane genius, however, eluded capture by Task Force Freedom by trapping them one year into the future; a dark twisted future ruled by the tyrant Lord Recluse! Defeating a host of villains and gathering information left by Dr. Aeon, the heroes of Task Force Freedom were able to return to the present with a few clues on how Recluse was able to take over the world. Realizing that Dr. Aeon might again avoid capture due to his genius intellect, Statesman devised a plan with the hero Numina to neutralize any surprises the mad scientist may have in store. Dispatching Task Fore Freedom to the Rogue Isles once again the heroes struck at the mystical Thorn Tree located in the Nerva Archipelago where they were successful in gathering the energy from the Nexus of Thorns. This mystical power would be key in capturing Dr. Aeon. Making a second attempt to capture Dr. Aeon, Task Force Freedom successfully penetrated his lab defenses and defeated the super villains Barracuda, Ice Mistral, Silver Mantis, and the Wretch. The Nexus of Thorns power was a valuable aid against Dr. Aeon, who teleported in temporal clones of himself from alternate realities to combat the heroes, but to no avail as he was soon defeated. Once back in Paragon City the mad scientist was all to willing to reveal that his Web invention utilizes techno-magic to drain super human powers and transfer them into Lord Recluse himself! In a last ditch effort to save the world from Lord Recluse’s mad scheme to siphon the super powers of all beings across the globe, Statesman sent Task Force Freedom to Grandville to take down the arch-villain. Battling past hordes of Arachnos troops, combating and defeating the super villains Captain Mako, Black Scorpion, Scirocco, and Ghost Widow, and destroying several Arachnos Flyers, the heroes of Task Force Freedom finally came face to face with the evil Lord Recluse deep within Spider City. But the arch-villain had activated The Web device, empowering him to the level of a god. How could the heroes hope to stand against such a foe? Legends will be told about the battle that day, as the very foundations of Grandville trembled beneath the mighty forces unleashed in the final battle. But in the darkest hour the world has ever known, the heroes rose up to meet the challenge, and defeated the evil of Lord Recluse. To the members of Task Force Freedom (Acroyear, Amy Avalon, Battlestarr, Lady Luminous, Slip-Streem, Sonic Banshee, Star-Master, and Toxic Chill), congratulations on earning the Diplomat badge, the Heat Seeker badge, the Peerless badge, and the Saved The World badge!!!